lie to me
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya ya, kebohongan mempertemukan 2 manusia yang berbeda karakter.


Eh hem.. halo saya saitou senichi orang baru di ff ini salam kenal. *membungkuk dalam dalam.

Untung nya gak ada ospek ya untuk orang baru di ff ini hehe, langsung aja deh.

HUNTER X HUNTER © YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI

"LIE TO ME" © Saitou Senichi

Pairing : FemKurapika x Kuroro

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, tanda baca yang kurang?. Banyak kekurangan bertebaran. JANGAN SALAHKAN TULISAN SAYA BILA MATA ANDA AKAN BERKUNANG KUNANG SETELAH MEMBACA INI.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ma- maaf permisi"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu berusaha menyusup di antara kerumunan manusia - manusia yang ada didalam gerbong kereta. Matanya menyusuri celah tempat yang kosong. Gadis itu memakai seragam SMA tapi ada satu hal yang aneh, dari cara berpakaian gadis itu. yaitu 'ia' memakai training olahraga hitam bergaris merah didalam rok sekolahnya. Membuat bingung yang melihatnya.

Pov Kurapika

Kereta pagi pukul 7.30 yang kunaiki setiap berangkat sekolah. Gerbong ketiga dari depan, pintu tengah, disitu aku selalu berdiam.. menunggu stasiun yang kutuju.

"Eh lihat orang itu, dari sekolah mana sih? Gak seksi sama sekali"

"Iya, lihat saja cara berpakaian nya aneh"

"hahaha"

'Lagi lagi' Orang orang yang kulewati selalu memandang aneh cara berpakaian ku. Padahal aku tidak merasa aneh dengan cara berpakaian ku, aku hanya berjaga jaga jikalau ada para 'Chikan'[1] yang bisa saja mendiami kereta ini. Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati(?) ya kan ?!

Pov Normal

"Wah lihat deh, ganteng banget, aura nya beda lho ya"

"Iya ya, kalau begini aku jadi semangat pergi kesekolah bila ada orang seperti itu dikereta" ucap salah satu penumpang kereta, membuat mata _shapire_ kurapika ikut melihat apa yang diributkan kumpulan gadis itu. Disana terlihat seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi, tegap, dengan perban yang terbalut di dahi nya, rambut hitam yang menutupi sebagian perban didahinya.

"Hufh, ampun deh harus didekat kumpulan wanita berisik" gumam kurapika mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain.

"_STASIUN XXX, STASIUN XXX" _ketika terdengar pengumuman stasiun yang akan dituju, serentak seluruh penumpang keluar, kurapika dengan segenap kekuatan keseimbangan yang ia miliki dikerahkan agar tidak jatuh apalagi terinjak injak oleh penumpang lain.

'Aku ini bodoh atau kenapa ya? Berdiri di pintu gerbong yang terbuka di 10 stasiun lagi' rutuknya dalam hati, sambil mencoba melindungi tubuh bagian depan dengan kedua tangan nya.

Waktu terasa melambat ketika berusaha mencoba keluar dari kereta. "Sebenn-tar lag-i" ucap kurapika terbata bata, namun didepan pintu gerbong yang terbuka terlihat rombongan yang akan memasuki kereta, "Huwaaaaa" jerit kurapika saat merasa tubuh nya kembali terdorong masuk kedalam kereta.

"Oohh tidak, aku kalah dalam pertarungan sehari hari ini." ucap kurapika sembari menunduk lesu

"Mungkin karena tubuh mu yang kecil, pendek, dan tidak berisi"

"Yaa~ mungkin saja.. eeehhh?!" kurapika mendongak arah sumber suara. Terlihat lelaki dengan perban didahi nya.

"Sini akan ku bantu" lelaki itu mendorong punggung kurapika dengan kekuatan yang mampu menerobos dinding manusia yang menghalangi pintu gerbong "HUWA, huwa ini nama nya, berlindung di belakang wanita ! menjadikan aku tameng dari tembok manusia ini !" setelah sampai tujuan (pintu keluar) kurapika menoleh kebelakang terlihat pintu gerbong yang sudah tertutup. Memberikan jarak antara kurapika dan lelaki itu.

Mata saphire kurapika bertemu dengan mata obsidian lelaki itu, tak ada ekspresi yang diberikan. Setelah kereta melaju pun kurapika masih mematung disitu, dibelakang garis kuning. "Eehh aku terlambat" ucapnya sambil berlari menginggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"Nona kuruta"

"..."

"Hei kurapika, kau dipanggil"

"..."

"NONA KURUTA !"

"Eehh iya jawabannya -1" ucap kurapika sambil berdiri, "HAHAHAHAHA" seluruh siswa yang berada diruang kelas tersebut tertawa menanggapi jawaban kurapika. Mata kurapika langsung menoleh kawannya yang berada di samping bangku tempat kurapika. Lalu memberi isyarat dengan tatapan "se-be-nar-nya- ap-a-ya-ng- lu-cu", yang diberi tatapan langsung menjawab dengan gerakan bibir "Ka-u me-la-mun ya? Se-ka-rang pe-la-ja-ran se-ja-rah bu-ka-n ma-te-ma-ti-ka"

'OH MY GOD' ingin sekali kurapika tiba tiba terkena serangan jantung lalu mati di kelas, namun itu hanyalah khayalannya karena ia memiliki jantung yang kuat dan sehat.

"Nona kuruta, kau melamun dipelajaran ku? Bagaimana kau ini" ucap netero

"Eeh emm maaf pak" jawab kurapika sambil mencoba memasang wajah memelas

"Ya sudah kali ini ku maafkan, jarang jarang sekali kau melamun dikelas ku"

"Terima kasih pak" ucapan kurapika tepat sekali dengan bel istirahat dan mengakhiri pelajaran sejarah tersebut.

Setelah duduk kurapika langsung mendeath glare ponzu "Ehehey, kau sudah ku panggil panggil berkali kali, kau saja yang tidak mendengar"

"Haduuh, hari ini hari terakhir ku disini, dikelas ini, jadi fikiran ku melayang kemana mana" ucap kurapika menjambak rambut pirang nya.

"Huwaaa, kenapa kau tidak menolak saja kenaikan tiba tiba itu? Aku akan sendiri dikelas ini, dan kau sudah menjadi mahasiswi" keluh ponzu sembari memeluk kurapika

Ya kurapika adalah siswi yang cerdas dalam segala hal bidang, kecuali dalam hal seni. Maka dari itu dia diikut sertakan dalam program kenaikan(?) tingkat.

"Eh tapikan kita masih didalam lingkungan Hunter Academy, kau tak perlu berlebihan" kurapika menghentikan aktivitas menjambak rambutnya sendiri lalu menoleh ke arah ponzu yang memeluknya.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Meski tetap dalam satu nama hunter academy tetap saja tidak bisa mengobrol, bertemu dengan bebas. Apalagi gedung SMA Hunter dengan Gedung universitas Hunter harus melewati 2 stasiun kereta" ponzu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak tahu ya fungsi ponsel dan hari minggu?, kita masih bisa tetap berkomunikasi dan bertemu, lagipula kau pernah berkata akan mendukung segala ambisiku" ucap kurapika lalu menepuk nepuk bahu ponzu

"Uh ya, dengan segala ambisimu yang kau sebut menguasai kota york shin" ponzu menatap kurapika

"Ehh, kau tahu kan aku bisa bersekolah dengan beasiswa yang diberikan kepala sekolah, lalu bisa masuk universitas yang bahkan siswa SMA hunter pun susah sekali untuk masuk, aku akan cepat lulus lalu bekerja" ucap kurapika tanpa jeda dan mata berbinar membuat ponzu bergidik ngeri

"Kau dengan otak jeniusmu, aku lapar"

"Ya, mari kita kekantin" mereka berdiri lalu meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin.

"Kau tau, kamu itu nggak seksi kurapika, lihat kau masih mengenakan celana training" menunjuk celana kurapika

"Diam lah"

. . . .

Pov kurapika

Hari ini aku pulang masih dengan menggunakan kereta.

"Aku pulang" aku melangkah masuk lalu menyalakan saklar lamp yang terdapat di dinding, tentu saja tak akan ada jawaban, Karena aku hidup seorang diri disini. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal kecelakaan yang terjadi ketika aku berusia 7 tahun, lalu kakak perempuan ku Rika Kuruta meninggal bunuh diri karena tidak kuat menanggung beban tentang ekonomi dan anak yang dikandungnya karena pemerkosaan disaat ku berusia 12 tahun. Aku bisa hidup karena tabungan yang aku dan kakak ku kumpulkan selama ini, aku bekerja sebagai pengurus perpustakaan dikota sebelah, karena bermasalah dengan usia aku diberhentikan.

Pov normal

"Ahh, makan apa hari ini ya" kurapika berbicara dengan foto dihadapannya, foto kedua orang tua dan kakak nya.

"Oh iya kak, esok aku akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa, aku akan cepat cepat lulus, lalu aku akan kembali ke kampung halaman kita, pulau rakusu" matanya berkaca kaca, mengaburkan pandangan. "Membeli rumah kita yang dulu, aku akan hidup disana"

Meski diluar kurapika terlihat kuat, keras kepala dan sedikit kasar namun sebenarnya jiwa nya terguncang. Setiap pulang kerumah kecil nya kurapika selalu berbicara sendiri, membayangkan bahwa dia tidak sendiri.

"Ah lembek sekali aku"

Setelah makan kurapika langsung beristirahat.

Skip Time

"Universitas Hunter"

kurapika mengucapkan apa yang ia baca. Jelas sekali di hadapannya adalah tulisan universitas Hunter. Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lingkungan yang asing baginya, ada beberapa mahasiswa yang memperhatikan kurapika, terpesona ? mungkin? Atau karena gaya berpakaiannya?, kurapika mengenakan kemeja panjang agak besar di tubuhnya, lengan kemeja ia lipat hingga siku, lalu celana jeans panjang, serta sepatu kets hitam yang melengkapi gayanya yang ponzu sebut 'gaya gelandangan'. Rambut pirang yang dekat telinga sebelah kanan ia jepit hingga menampakan telinga dan lehernya yang putih, sedangkan yang kiri ia biarkan rambut nya menutupi telinga.

Sebelumnya, kurapika sudah bertemu dengan penanggung jawabnya dan sudah memutuskan jurusan apa yang akan ia pilih.

"Em permisi, apa saya bisa bertemu dengan tuan-?" sebelum kurapika menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang sekretaris menjawab "Ya, anda sudah ditunggu didalam"

"Terima Kasih" seraya menuju pintu

"Permisi" ucap kurapika membuka pintu, dua mata kurapika melihat sosok pria tinggi berjas putih yang membelakangi nya didekat jendela besar ruangan itu.

"Ya~, masuk"

"Permisi pak.. em-" kurapika memandang nama yang terpampang di meja besar tersebut "Hisoka"

"Oo~ kau si buah apel yang belum matang itu ya?" ucap hisoka sambil bersenandung

_Eehh apel ?_

"Saya, Kurapika Kuruta siswa dari SMA hunter yang mengikuti program itu" ucap kurapika sambil menunduk

"Ya~, silahkan duduk dulu" hisoka membalikan tubuhnya, dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

_Masih muda? Mungkin sekitar 28 tahun?._

"Ya" Suara kurapika terdengar gemetar

"Em, Kau apel yang cantik juga~" ucap nya membuka topik pembicaraan

_Apel lagi? Dia ini pedagang buah ya?_

"Kau sudah menentukan jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil?"

"Ya"

"Kau mau di antarkan berkeliling olehku~?" tawar hisoka.

"Ah, tidak usah merepotkan pak, mungkin saya bisa berkeliling sendiri"

_Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan aku tidak akan pernah tenang dengan pria ini._

"Em sayang sekali" memasang wajah sedih, "selamat bersenang senang di universitasku~" ucapnya

"iya" segera kurapika bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu lalu menuju ruangan yang akan ditempatinya.

Skip Time

Didalam ruang kelas. kurapika memilih duduk di dekat jendela.

"Kau anak baru ya?" kurapika menoleh ke asal suara, terlihat pria berambut silver

"Yo, perkenalkan namaku killua zaoldyeck" menyodorkan sebelah tangannya "Kau, siapa nama mu?"

"Kurapika, kurapika kuruta" menyambut tangan killua lalu berjabat tangan

"Kau terlihat muda, berapa umur mu?" ucapnya sambil meraih kursi yang entah darimana dan duduk didepan meja kurapika,

"Tujuh belas"

"Wow, kau mengikuti Program itu ya?"

"Iya"

"Hei, kurapika"

"Hm?" Ucap nya sambil menatap lelaki di hadapannya

"Kau tau," mata killua mulai memperhatikan gaya berpakaian kurapika dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki "Kau ini seperti gelandangan hehe" ucap killua blak blakan

"Eeh ! kau"

"Eh killua kau jangan kasar pada orang" ucap seseorang yang memotong kalimat kurapika

"Gon, itu kenyataan"

Yang dipanggil dengan nama 'gon' datang dan ikut ikutan duduk dekat killua "Oh, hai kau siapa?"

"Kurapika, kurpika kuruta" jawab nya singkat "Aku Gon, Gon Freecs salam kenal"

"Gon hari ini aku membeli game baru kau mau bermain?" tanya killua membenarkan arah duduknya yang kini membelakangi kurapika.

"Ya boleh" jawab gon.

Disaat killua dan gon sedang memperbincangkan game keluaran terbaru, kurapika teringat akan sesuatu.

_Killua zaoldyeck ? gon freccs?_

"Ah AKU INGAAT !" teriakan kurapika membuat seluruh orang yang berada diruang itu terkejut, tidak terkecuali dua orang yang dihadapan kurapika.

"Kurapika kau ingat apa?" tanya gon menoleh ke arah kurapika, sedangkan killua membatu tanpa menoleh dan berkata apapun.

"Kau killua zaoldyeck anak dari Silva Zaoldeyck ? silva yang itu ? dan kau Gon freccs anak dari Ging Freccs yang itu? Ging freccs yang itu?" mata kurapika berapi api, melupakan segala sesuatu yang disekitarnya. Yang ditunjuk hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria.

Lalu gon berkata "Yang itu? Yang mana maksudnya?", kurapika menjawab "Ahh sudah tidak penting"

Dalam keadaan yang masih berdebar debar akibat shock yang ditimbulkan oleh suara kurapika killua berdiri lalu membalikan badan kearah kurapika sambil menggeser meja dihadapan kurapika lalu berkata setengah berteriak "KAU GILA HAH ?! mau kubunuh ?! berteriak-teriak ingat sesuatu dan mengagetkan semua, ketika ditanya kau bilang TIDAK PENTING?!" menunjuk nunjuk kurapika

"Eehh maaf" sambil menunduk dalam dalam

"Killua.." gon mencoba menenangkan namun yang ditenangkan malah tambah emosi "Kau kirupiya" kata killua

"Kurapika.." ralat kurapika sambil menegakan badan

DUAKH

"Akhh" killua memegangi dagunya yang merah akibat terkena kepala kurapika, yang mencoba menegakan badannya. "Aduh kepalaku sakit" rintih kurapika, "Ehh kalian tidak apa apa?"

"Kau, kuripiya kau sengaja ya ?" killua meng hardik kurapika dengan tangan kanan yang masih setia memegang dagu nya yang merah.

"Namaku Kurapika, KU-RA-PI-KA" kurapika menekan kan intonasi di namanya.

"Terserah"

"Kau sendiri yang dekat dekat, sudah tau tadi aku menunduk"

"Heei, lebih baik kalian jangan berengkar, soal nya sebentar lagi dosen datang" Ucap gon sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Skip time

"Ja. Kurapika" ucap gon dan killua, kurapika hanya tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan. Setelah materi yang diberikan dosen selesai, kurapika dan killua berbaikan.

"Huwaaaa, lelaahh" gumamnya. Dia berjalan gontai bagaikan pakaian yang di jemur. Maksud hati ingin ke perpustakaan ia malah masuk keruangan lain. Dan menemukan beberapa orang disana.

"Siapa ?" seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna coklat pasir bertanya.

"Eh" mata kurapika terbelalak melihat pada sosok salah satu pria diruangan itu "Ka..kau si orang yang menjadikanku tameng !" sambil menunjuk nunjuk pria yang menggunakan perban didahinya tersebut.

"Fiuu" pria tanpa alis bersiul, "Danchou mengenalnya ?" tanya wanita berkacamata

"Tidak" jawab seseorang yang disebut danchou dengan tenang.

"Mungkin kau salah orang ya" Ucap lelaki berambut coklat pasir "Mari ku antar keluar," bujuk nya. Kurapika hanya terdiam dan mengikuti si pria itu keluar ruangan.

"Maaf, seepertinya aku mengganggu" gumam kurpika, lalu pria itu menjawab dengan ramah "Ah, iya tidak apa."

"Em..ano"bola mata kurapika bergerak kekanan dan kekiri menandakan kegugupan nya

_Tanya tidak ya? Kalau tidak bertanya nanti tersesat lagi_

"ya ?"

"Kalau jalan keluar dimana ya? Aku tadi tersesat" sirna sudah keinginan kurapika membaca karena adegan memalukan tadi.

"Oh haha pantas saja kau tadi bisa masuk keruangan kami, tinggal ikuti saja lorong ini" menunjuk ke arah lorong.

"Arigatou, kalau begitu sampai jumpa" ucap kurapika bergegas pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

TBC

Ket [1] : segelintir makhluk ?/ manusia? yang hobinya melecehkan wanita didalam kereta.. biasanya sipelaku adalah lelaki.

Holla.. kembali lagi dengan saitou senichi, fic nya gaje ya ? banyak typo ya? Banyak hal yang aneh ya? Bahasa nya pun aneh? Sekali lagi saya minta maaf *sembah sujud, saya harap para reader bisa me-review.. mau Masukan, Kritikan, apapun bahkan hinaan (¬,¬) diterima..

Jaa dichapter selanjutnya (^⌔^)/ *kalo masih ada yg mau baca*


End file.
